A bond of love between you and me only
by funkypunk-2115
Summary: Another old fic that popped up on an old stray floppy in my room. Trunks and Goten, competing in a martials arts tournament, competiting in strength and fighting to find a way to belong together. R&R please! ^_^


a/n: Welcome everyone to my first attempt at writng a yaoi fic. Mind you this is an oldie of mine and there are already four other chapters saved an my dusty old floppy but i do hope you review and i will slowly add comments and maybe some hints in all future author notes. okay? I'd appreciate it if you could please check out my latest fic, Reason For Love. Sorry, but isn't it obvious that in an AU, Goten and Trunks are simply destined to be mates for life? Hope you enjoy this story, lots of action garanteed. ^_^  
  
……………………  
  
"Damn you Goten! Would you hurry up?" Trunks screamed, flying in the air was always a gift that he took for granted and being Vegeta's son he always had to be in the lead when he was with his friend. Goten struggled slightly to keep up at the pace that his friend had set, it wasn't his fault that he power was not as nearly as sensational as that of Trunks but never the less, he trained hard to take after his father and brother who were both magnificent fighters and honourable warriors after rescuing the earth so many times.  
  
"Sorry man, I just can't wait to tell them about the competition!" Trunks continued, excitement written all over his face. Their high school was holding a martial arts tournament for all the seniors and Trunks knew just how proud his father would be if he were to win it, especially since Goten was sure to enter. The two hadn't faced in a formal tournament in years and it would be great, Trunks thought, if he could prove his new found strength and abilities. Goten grunted a reply but Trunks didn't hear it, it sounded offensive so Trunks didn't bother questioning him.  
  
"Trunks, whats the point? You know there will be no challenge…" Goten sighed, feeling envy surging through his veins. No matter how hard he trained there was just no way in competing against Trunks growing abilities, he was even considering not entering.  
  
"If your father's smart then he will train you properly and then there might be a challenge. In any case, I just want to win!" Trunks shrieked in joy. Of course that's all you want, Goten thought. Sometimes he couldn't believe how obnoxious Trunks could be but then he would think of Vegeta and the conflict in his mind would be settled.  
  
They continued flying until they first reached the Vegeta household. Trunks landed swiftly outside of the front door and unlocked it. Careful to wipe his feet on the doormat he stepped in and jumped onto the couch.  
  
"Its great to be home!" He sighed, a smile on his face that reflected the emotion of pure excitement and adrenalin. Goten sat himself comfortably beside Trunks and pulled out some of his school books, not realising that neither Bulma of Vegeta were present. The front door opened and Bra walked in, tears streaming down her young face, she was barely twelve years old but Goten immediately recognised she was absolutely gorgeous. He blushed slightly and then resumed his afternoon study.  
  
"Hey sis' , whats the matter?" Trunks asked, not really caring but knew if he didn't she would just be a pest anyway. He knew she was having problems again with her so called 'boyfriend' and that she had her heartbroken yet again, foolish girl, Trunks thought.  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't understand!" Bra sobbed and hurried up to her room, ignoring Goten. She usually hung around the good looking teen but today she didn't feel up to any do and flirting, she had already been hurt to much today. As she climbed the stairs Vegeta walked down them, giving his princess a kiss on the cheek as he did so. She smiled and continued on her way to her. He was half naked, as per usual he wasn't wearing his shirt because as he put it 'a prince need not pay attention to such restrictions'. Trunks always laughed at that saying. Bulma also too started walking downstairs, a bath robe wrapped tightly around her slim body, quite slim despite of her additional age.  
  
"Guess what dad?" Trunks jumped up out of his seat excitedly, almost knocking Goten over in the process who dropped all his books.  
  
Vegeta yawned and did not reply.  
  
"Our school's holding a martial arts tournament for the seniors and I already know who's going to win!" Trunks puffed his chest out greatly and beamed a smile that seemed to not impress the tired prince at all.  
  
"There's no challenge in it" Vegeta stared over at Goten, busy with his study.  
  
"Yes but it's going to be fun anyway. There's a new girl in our class who, apparently is an expert in martial arts, I can't wait to show her a thing or two!" Trunks' ego had gone through the roof and Goten had had enough. He picked up his books and shoved them into his bag. Picking up his back pack he faced his friend.  
  
"Let me tell you something. They're might not be any challenge at the moment but when the tournament arrives then I will guarantee you will be way out of my league!" Goten said calmly, his eyes fixed on Trunks' face. Determination was bursting inside of him and he couldn't take it anymore. He would show Trunks exactly what he could do and he didn't care how long it would take but he would complete the next transformation somehow.  
  
Goten stormed out of the room and did not look back, he did not dare to in case they saw the falseness in what he had just declared through the weak expression of his face. Slamming the door behind him he took flight and headed home, at his own leisurely pace. He picked up his speed and tried to push himself further and faster, what ever unused energy he found in his body he turned it to power to increase his speed. He calculated he was now moving at Trunks' regular speed. He just had to take it up a notch. Frowning in absolute concentration Goten dug further into his body, searching for some way, some answer that could be used to upgrade his flying potential but there was nothing in his body that could give help. He slowed down, perspiration dripping from his face. There just no way he could do, then he stopped completely, hovering yet motionless in the air. He wondered if he could draw power and energy from his surroundings the way his father did to create the spirit bomb, perhaps then he could use that to increase his speed and strength. Closing his eyes he focused on all the life around him He could sense the heat from the sun, the motion from the waterfall below, he could sense the life of a herd of deer grazing and could sense Trunks not far off, flying at a slow and steady pace. With all that Goten could feel he began to draw small pockets of energy from each source that would give into to the boy's requests. Goten could already feel the new and bursting, unharnessed energy gathering inside of his body.  
  
"Hey Goten!" Trunks called, waving his left arm in a friendly gesture as he flew. Goten turned around to face him, already harnessing the energy gathered from the world around him. He suddenly felt superior and above equal to his new opponent.  
  
"What's up man? Do really think you'll be a challenge for me in the tournament?" Trunks asked playfully, a smirk pasted on his face. Goten's facial expression remained unchanged with determination written all over it. Goten drifted closer to Trunks.  
  
"I'll race you to my house" Goten often, with only the slightest hint of a smile on his face. Trunks scratched his head in confusion, he knew Goten was no match to him, especially in flying speed but he could sense a new power inside of his friends' body and he was curious.  
  
"Fine, but your only setting yourself up to be totally humiliated! No offence or anything…" Trunks exclaimed. Before Trunks was ready Goten took off at high speed which, Trunks noticed was far more sensational than his usual top speeds. Trunks chuckled, what a fool. Trunks took off after him and immediately caught up to him and did not intend to show any mercy. He pushed on harder and was already far ahead of the younger boy. He saw the smile on Goten's face. He was enjoying this. How could he be enjoying this? Trunks thought. Suddenly Goten had finished harnessing the raw energy and immediately converted it to power and he burst fourth with such speed that within seconds he was already home and there was no sign of Trunks. He landed and waited for his friend.  
  
After waiting for ten minutes Trunks was with sight and then he too landed on the ground, droplets of sweat sprinkled all over his body. He looked at Goten in a way he never had before, he was absolute shocked beyond all belief, he had no idea how his friend could have improved so greatly within only minutes. Trunks just knew it was impossible.  
  
"How did you do it?" Trunks demanded, one hand on his hip and the other waving about in the air. He just did not understand.  
  
"It's a new secret of mine!" Goten beamed a smile of absolute pride and satisfaction, he just couldn't wait until he told his dad but on second thoughts, he decided it was best to keep it a secret so that he could surprise everyone just how much of a great fighter he really was.  
  
"A secret? More like a miracle!" Trunks smiled, now he just couldn't wait until though the tournament. The new technique his friend had just learned was exactly the challenge he had been looking for.  
  
"Well, I'll see you around Goten. Brush up on some of your fighting skills and we could spar this weekend!" Trunks offered, it was such an offer that his friend could never reject. Goten smiled briefly.  
  
"I look forward to it" Goten cheered and shook Trunk's hand, watched him take flight and then went into his house. He just wanted tell everyone about his new technique but at the same time he wanted to keep it to himself so he could impress everyone. His mind was in complete conflict so he decided to sleep on the thought.  
  
Trunks returned home, not as fast as usual as he used much energy in his race against Goten.  
  
"What took you so long, boy?" Vegeta asked. Trunks hated how his father still called him a boy as if provoking him into an argument and then into a fight.  
  
"Goten is living up to what he said only moments ago. He has learned a new technique" Trunks new that this would certainly gain his father's full attention.  
  
"Explain" Vegeta demanded, Trunks was willing to comply.   
  
"I raced him home, he had increased his speed tremendously. It was like he had gone beyond super speed and his energy was so strange and fluctuated in height. It was unlike anything I have ever sensed from Goten or from anyone as a matter of fact" Trunks said, taking in his own words as though still in shock. Vegeta did not respond, he sat down on the couch beside his beloved Bulma who was reading through a science magazine and rested his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees.  
  
"How do you mean his energy was different?" Vegeta asked, he was indeed curious, he too did not understand how one as inexperienced as Goten could develop a new technique in only minutes of anger.  
  
"It was far stronger than usual, his power level was up to that of a super saiyan yet he had not transformed. It just makes no sense" Trunks shook his head, not knowing what to think.  
  
"There is something else that is troubling you?" Vegeta questioned, noticing the boy's unease and he was shifting about nervously on his feet. For the past two days he had been quite ill. He didn't feel ill, he just felt a massive ache in his pants every morning that he woke up and every night that he went to bed and often when he was hanging around Goten.  
  
"Yes, but I would prefer not to talk about it at the moment" Trunks replied, blushing slightly. His body was changing dramatically, he was noticing things he had never before noticed about himself or the world around him. Tearing his eyes away from his father's gaze, he began to climb the stairs and went to his room. He lay down on his bed and sighed, so much on his mind about Goten, his new found strength, the tournament, the new girl and now…  
  
"Trunks…"Vegeta called and went into his room, closing the bedroom door behind him. He could see that the boy was very stressed and he had a feeling that he knew what was worrying him the most. Saiyans always had a terrific sense of smell and with one sniff of the air Vegeta already knew what the situation was.  
  
"You are in heat" Vegeta said, a sly grin on his face. Trunks, wide eyed knew not what to say. In heat? He though, he never knew that his kind came into heat.  
  
"In heat?" Trunks questioned nervously.  
  
"Once a year from now on you will go through this process of being in heat, indicating that you are ready to mate. Unfortunately, you inherited it from the saiyan blood. I had been through it for a great many years of absolute torture until I came to know Bulma and took her as my mate." Vegeta explained carefully, he hadn't hoped to have this conversation with his son for years to come as pure blooded saiyans usually are not ready to mate until eighteen or twenty years of age. Vegeta himself had often pined for a mate to comfort him but it had been years before he claimed Bulma as his own and he had bonded with her.  
  
"It's so painful!" Trunks exclaimed, the ache was growing more severe, he had no idea how he was going to make it through the night. He had already tried pleasuring himself but the relief never lasted for long and he always ended up in a disgusting mess.  
  
"Then you must find a mate, obviously!" Vegeta snapped, although only teasing and being playful.  
  
"Don't saiyans mate for life?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Most definitely. It is our culture. Once mated you will understand why we mate for life."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"When I had first bonded with Bulma I could not part from her. Even if I had wanted to leave her I could not." Vegeta felt warm all over, he had never discussed the saiyan culture properly with his son.  
  
"Bonded?" Trunks was becoming more curious by the second but throughout the whole time there was only one person on his mind; Goten.  
  
"Bonding is a signature of two people remaining together for eternity. A simple bite mark from each partner and you are forever connected through mind, body, soul and heart. That is why we mate for life." Vegeta explained carefully, pointing to the bite mark on his neck, the bite mark given to him from his mate.  
  
Trunks examined it carefully but Goten was still on his mind. He brushed his fingers slightly over the scarred tissue and Vegeta shuddered, it was a most sensitive spot still.  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"Yes" Vegeta admitted, it was a pain he had never felt in all his years of battle as a warrior of Freezer.   
  
"This is way to much. I need some sleep!" Trunks sighed and rolled over on his bed, curling up in a ball as he often did when he rested. Vegeta got off the bed and left the room. Trunks now knew the vital facts but Vegeta wondered how long it would take for the boy to find a suitable mate.  
  
a/n: what did you think? I hoped you liked it! More to come....but some reviews would be nice before i upload the next chapter. Ja Ne! 


End file.
